our secret
by jedipadawan123
Summary: anakin and ahsoka have a secret wanna know what it is you better read this story then!
1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka get ready to preap the hyperdrive were goin to make a jump for Anakin who was flying the twilight and being shot at by 12 vulture droids..

im on it master! said Ahsoka...hyperdrive ready!

they made it back to Coruscant safely...wow that was A close one skyguy said Ahsoka

i''ll say said anakin wearing his famous smile that Ahsoka loved!

ahsoka had some troubled thoughts on her mind about her master she loved him more than just a master she new e doesnt love her the same he loves that stupied senater padme ugg!!! i could kill her Ahsoka was thinking about telling Anakin her secrets when they got back to there quaters after the councle meeting they would have to attend..

master Skywalker padawan Tano windu said as the enter the large councle doors

master windu anakin said as he bowed the mission at naboo was a sucess we were able to acheve te data the seppes were after

well done you both did said yoda

thank you master both Ahsoka and Anakin said at the same time as they were dissmissed by the councle and walking back to there quaters

ahsoka was nervous for what she was about to tell Anakin she was afraid about what he would say as they enter there room ahsoka set down on her bed

umm master i have to te-- hey snips i got to go do somting real fast i''l be back dont wait up interupted Anakin

ok master she said sadly as Anakin walked out of the door she fell back on her bed and let out a sig...she decided she would have to wait to tell him another time...

Anakin was heading to im beloved wife padme appartment he was bringing them two bottels of wine and her some roses as he approched ger door he heard giglling... oh stop he heard he laugh then he heard a loud moan he bust into the door to see his wife naked in another mans arms both dripping in sweat she gasp ani i i didnt know you were back the man said umm is this your husban

anakin stood there in siliece he droped the roses on te floor he was heartbroken his love had cheated on him

how could you he said as tears stated to appear in his eyes anger started to biled he threw the bottels agaisnt the wall and stormed out Ani please dont go she yelled but he was heading to the nearest bar to kill his pain

two hours later

anakin was completly wasted he walbeled out of the bar with the help of two twi'lek men they droped him off at the temple and he stummbled to his room..

he open the door to find ahsoka watchin hallo tv she looked at anakin wo had a weired look on his face he droped is key and slamed ahsoka against the wall

master what are you doing

i want you to please your master padawan he said as he leaned in and kissed her lips and sliped his tonge in her mouth she mouned he then threw her on the bed and removed all of his clothes and Ahsoka removed hers he started to suck er inner thigh

oh master she said

he then started to suck on her breast then he looked into er young eyes and kissed her with a great passion and then thrust his penis inside her se screemed in pleasure as he went in and out in and out

oh ahsoka your amazing anakin painted dripping with sweat like they both ran two miles then they leyed spent anakin trew up his achohole he had drunk earlyer in the toliet (i know preety romantic lol) then he went back to his padawan and layed by her

ahsoka looked into his eyes and said i love you anakin i love you to snips he studdered and they fell asleep into each others arms...

**please review review and tell me what you think!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was seven in the morning Ahsoka alarm was blaring

ugg Anakin will you get that--said ahsoka

oh ok he said as he was rolling over to turn off the alarm aww he feel off the bed

ahsoka started to laugh whats wroung skyguy

oh my god what happen why are we naked he screamed but he stoped the memories from last night started to come back the whole padme sleepin with another man sleeping with ahsoka he was at a lost for words

he was shocked he sat down on the bed ahsoka set next to him anakin are you ok

she asked he didnt answer hey anakin talk to me please!

he then got up and got dressed and left there room Ahsoka layed back on the bed and was afraid that last night might not of meant nothing to him after all he didnt even remember at first....

anakin went for a walk he was thinking tinking about what to do about padme and ahsoka he was so confused he loved padme with all of his heart he also loved ahsoka too but padme was his wife and what he did last night was know worse than what she did after about an hour or so of walking around he then returned back to the jedi temple he went to his quaters to tell ahsoka the story

when e arrived she was gone he could sence she was sad she had a reason to be he walked out on her

he aventually found her in the room of thousand fountains he walked up to her

ahsoka--she turned to look at him

im sorry about last night it wont ever happen again he said while looking down at the ground he was too ashamed to look at her

tears started to form in her eyes so i was just a drunken booty call to you she said angerly

im so sorry i do love you snips i i was just just

just what anakin she screamed drunk and looking for a quick lay she turned her back to him

ahsoka please forgive me i never ment to hurt you your my snips i dont want to lose you over this please ahsoka look at me

she kept her back to him

ahsoka he said sadly as a tear started to form

she felt his sadness and that he was truly sorry she turned to face him and fell into his arms and burried her face in his chest he held her tightly and stroked her back

i forgive you skyguy she said as tears fell from your eyes

thank you snips he said and gave her a quick kiss on the lips they smiled at each other but snips

yea skyguy she said

lets keep this our secret ok

know duh skyguy she laught and punched his arm jokingly

four weeks later

ugg she said as a bit of nausea came over her

this is not helping at all she said will in the middle of battle fighting battle droids she was defecting blastes as fast as she could but not fast enough she was shot in te leg she screamed in pain

Ahsoka!!! anakin yelled as he demolished 10 battle droids he ran to her aid as she was gasping in pain

its going to be ok ahsoka im going to get you help

he picked her up and carryed her to a med station on the field

he layed her down on the bed and gave her a kiss on te cheak and told her to be stroung and the med droid took over and started to fix her led he left te med station and went back to battle

ahsoka awoke from her sleep oh i am so glad you are awake if you look on your ultrasound screen you can see your baby

my baby! she screamed im im pregnant she said sadly

yes you are mam about 6 weeks to be correct

oh no! she yelled

**ok people go on a right me a reveiw!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Are you alright ma'am you seem sad this should be A happy time said the med droid

how could this be A happy time she tought shes a jedi a warrior shes not suppose to be A mother

yea yea i guess it is she said

shall i go get master skywalker he is wanting the status on your condison

no! no thank you i will tell im myself she said as she got up from the bed and left the med station

how is she goin to exsplain this one

Ahsoka yelled anakin from a table in the mess

she jumped at the sound of his voice

she walked to her masters table and set beside him

i didnt know you were all ready up are you sure your well enough to be up he said worridly

yea master im just fine she forced a smile

great becase im goin to need you tomorrow

tomorrow master what for

we are going to proceed with the attack

what! i mean i thought master windu was goin to proceed with it and we go home

yea but i insisted on us staying and helping he said with a smile

oh well thats just great

why what were you wanting to go back and miss all the rest of the action snips?

no not at all master she placed her hand on her stomach

anakin put his hand on her thigh you ok snips

yea just fine master just fine she then felt the baby move inside her for the first time and prayed to the forced she could find the streght to tell anakin she was carrying his child

The next morrning

Ahsoka awaoke from her sleep and felt a wave of nasuea once again she threw up in the tolet when she heard he master ring her bell

Ahsoka you in there? said anakin

yea yea im here she wiped her mouth and went to unlock the door

hey snips you ready

ready? oh yea umm umm i cant go she said as she turn to set on her bed dreading this talk all she could do was hold her stomach and pray to the force once more.

what cant go you have to ahsoka i need you on this one

well i cant go master im not feeling to hot

which was not all false

well your goin to have to deal with it becase your going

no im not anakin

yes you are!

no i cant!

why not!

becase i just cant

i dont understand you. you been acting weard for like three days and its getting old

well im sorry but this is kinda your fault

oh really he laught how is this one my fault

there was silence they looked at each other

time stoped

anakins heart started to race he swallowed ahsoka is there something you have to tell me?

he said almost regretfully

yea there is master she was shaking scared of his reaction

im im she stoped tears started to form in her eyes

your what ahsoka he sayed nervously

im pregnant....she sayed as she was looking to the floor

there was that silece again she looked up to him he was wide eyed and looked pale

master. master are you ok

he didnt say anything

anakin say somthing please she stared to cry as she stood

he looked at her and walked to her and hugged her she cryed loud as she feel to the floor he feel with her

oh ahsoka dont worry ill find a way to get us out of this

out of this how are we goin to get out of this anakin

i dont know yet ahsoka but i will find a way i promis i will do what is best for us

and the baby she said

he paued yea and the baby she put her forhead to his and sighed

i was so afraid you would be angry

i wouldnt be angry snips

he placed a hand on her cheek

i love you he said

you do what about padme i can tell you have feelings for her

what about her snips its you that i care for now

she smiled well i love you to

so you still want me to come with you on the mission skyguy

uh no i dont want to put the baby in danger and stuff you know he scratched the back of the head as they stood up

oh well what are you going to tell master windu about me not going

dont worry snips i''ll think of somthing he bent down and kissed her on the cheeck.

**Alright people thats the third chapter im goin to post chapter four soon so dont worry dont for get to review to!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin was walking out of Ahsoka room thinking about what she just reveiled to him oh force this is not good not good at all

"General Skywalker'' said clone captain Rex

"yes captain"

"general windu has arrived he is waiting for you and the commander on the bridge" said Rex

"alright thank you captain im on my way" said a worried Anakin

Anakin arrived on the bridge and saw Mace talking to obi-wan on the holo gram

he walked in and bowed

"Ah its so nice for you to finally join us Anakin '' said obi-wan sarcasticly

" sorry masters somthing came up" he said while looking to the floor for a second

"well now your here and where is padawan Ahsoka?" said windu suspiciously

" Ahhh she Ahh doesnt feel good she wont be joining us" he said with an upbeat trying to not sound like hes hiding anything

" Well im afraid she must we are going to need all the help we can get" said mace

" No! um I mean she is really not feeling good" he said sheepishly

Ok said obi-wan also suspiciously he and mace echanged glances well lets get under way we cant let Genoesis this victory again

"yes master said anakin bowing as Obi-wan disapered

"what said anakin as mace was looking at him weird

"nothing lets get moving"

they all got into gun ships and went down to the planet below them

Ashoka was looking out the window

"may the force be with you master" she said

Two hours into the Thrid Genosis attack

Fall back yelled A clone while they were under heavy fire

Anakin and mace dived near a rock

"Anakin we need to set a retreat we have lost today" said mace

"No i will not allow these bugs this victory" said anakin angrly

he jumped out from there hiding place anakin No yelled mace

but he didnt listen he went to sclicing up droids like no other he was so in tooned he didnt notice a tank turning towards him

"Anakin mace yelled look out!"

it was to late anakin jumped away from it but not far enough

Trooper get over here and cover me yelled mace he ran to anakin who was unconsise and was bleeding badly

" hang on anakin we are going to get you back to the ship" said mace

they loaded him on to the gunship and rushed to the jedi cruzer

they put him into the med station were they had to do imediate surgery

ashoka ran to the med station when she heard about anakin

but was stop by windu

"let me go is he ok" she said oviasly not hiding her feelings

" i dont know right now he had to go into surgery" said mace with a werid look on his face

" in surgery how bad is it" she cryed"

"its bad but he is stroung he will get threw this"

" you know Ahsoka you dont look sick'" he said like he just figuered somthing out

"o well im upset right now my masters hurt" she then hide her feelings but was afraid it was to late

and it was

he put a hand on her shoulder and walked away

" anakin please be ok i cant live with out you" she said to herself she set on a chair and watied for some one to come out and tell her somthing

**Ok Here was chapter four so please please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

"umm mam , mam!'' yelled the cleaner droid

" huh what said ahsoka who just awoke from her sleep she was still in the chair waiting for any word about Anakin

she quickly shot up an ran to the recovery room where she thought he might be. if he did make it threw.

the door slid open and she saw him there sleeping a smile formed on her face as she walked towards him and set on the side of his bed she placed her and on his right cheeck his eyes flickerd opened

" Ahsoka he said tiredly"

"hey master how are you feeling"

"oh fine snips what about you are you ok"

"yea im great now she giggled"

"thats good to here he smiled at her she layed her head on his chest and feel asleep she laugh

"whats so funny said anakin"

" the baby" she smiled as she rubed her stomach"

" oh i see whats it doing"

" kicking the crap out of me right she must now her daddys here"

"her what makes you think its a girl" he said as he rolled onto his belly

" i just know master"

" whatever i think its going to be a boy" he said proudly

" whatever you say she said as she closed er eyes and tryed to fall asleep

anakin how ever didnt go to sleep he almost for got she was pregnant with his baby he was scared the chosen one was scared out of his mind here is his 16 year old padawan pregnant not to mention by him oh god obi-wan was going to kill me he thought he knew they wouldnt be able to keep this secret forever he then placed an hand on her belly he gasp he felt the baby kick for the first time he smiled this cant be that hard to raise a baby right well first i need to think of a plan on how to hind her or somthing yea thats it the thoought i can hide her and we can make up a lie to tell the councle about how she doent want to be a jedi anymore and i can send here to some planet and she can raise the baby there and i could come visit them when ever yea lets just see what ahsoka thinks about it.

**ok people here it is and i know i have had harsh reviews bou i dont care im goin to keep on wrighting!**


	6. Chapter 6

"What! master why would you even suggest such A thing" yelled ahsoka. anakin has just told her about his so called plan about her leaving the order and goin to live on another planet.

"well its just a idea we have to think of somthing ahsoka we are not goin to be able to hide this for long!"

"i know but its like you just want to get rid of me and the baby so you can go around being the hero while i raise a baby!" yelled ahsoka angrly

"no thats not it!"

"than what is it than whats your plan!" yelled ahsoka

" I DONT KNOW AHSOKA I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO OK IM SO LOST I ALWAYS KNOW HOW TO HANDLE THINGS BUT THIS TIME I DONT!" yelled anakin as he sighed calming down

"Ahsoka im so scared i dont know what to do" he said

ahsoka set on the bed he was laying on and touch his cheak "i know im scared to skyguy. but i have been thinking about a way"

anakin grabbed her hand " what were you thinking" he said

" well i think im goin to tell the council" she said and anakin got wide eyed

"i mean i tell them that im pregnant and i wont tell them about you" she said

"ahsoka im sure theres another way if you tell them then you will be exiled from the order"

"theres no other way this is the only way and they will probably send me to the agricorps if nothing else"

"that will mean they will take you from your padawan status you have worked to hard snips i cant let you do this" said anakin.

" master they are going to find out like you said and i have already accepted that by keeping the baby i just need your help to get me through this" she said

"of course i will i wont leave you two" he smiled

they arrived at courasant a couple of days later an anakin had informed the council ahsoka wished to see them.

"master Skywalker padawan Tano" said master windu as they bowed

"your padawan wished to speak with us?"

"yes master" said anakin as he glanced at ahsoka to speak

"masters i have come before you to tell you of my condition" she said nervously

"your condition padawan?" said yoda

"yes i i im pregnant she blurted out and closed her eyes after she had said it

the council members all gasped obi-wan shook his head

"who is the father" said mace with a stern look on his face

" I dont want to say master" said ahsoka

"we must know young one we will find out sooner or later" said obi-wan

"she doesnt want to say master" yelled anakin

"are you the father anakin" said master plo

anakin thought about saying yes oh the look on thier faces thats what they would get for giving ahsoka the stink eye haha

he then looked at ahsoka who was on the verge of tears she would kill me if i messed up her plan

"no. no im not the father" he said

"well ashoka i think the best thing for now is to strip you of padawan status and send you to the agricrops" said mace

"yes master" said ahsoka tears started to form in her eyes anakin and ahsoka bowed and left the room they made there way to there quaters ahsoka stayed in front of anakin trying to hide her tears but he knew she was crying they went in to the room and ahsoka layed face down on her bed and cryed softly

" snips im so sorry its my fault its all my fault you are pregnant" anakin said as he sat on her bed and placed a hand on her back

"I think its both of our fault master" she said as she sat up and looked at him

"I know how much being a jedi means to you snips it hurts me to know you wont be at my side"

"it hurts me to whos goin to save your butt now skyguy" ahsoka said as she laughed

"hey i''ll think of something but at least you will be safe here both of you" he said as he smiled

he then touched her cheek and leaned in and kissed her lips ahsoka was suprised they havnt kiss since well you know.

she then returned the kiss and kiss him more stroungly she wraped her arms around his neck and anakin leaned into her causing her to fall back down on the bed they broke from there lip lock and anakin kissed her neck

" you know snips this is what got us in the situation we are in now" he said between kisses on her neck

"yea but im already pregnant so whats the worse that can happen" she said against his hair then they started to take there cloths off when anakins comp went off "Anakin this is obi-wan can i see you in arcibs now" said obi-wan

"yes im coming" said anakin wit a huff

"cant he wait" said ahsoka

"know he will just come here and he will catch us then i think the council will figure out whos your baby daddy is" he said as he laughed

"but dont you dare go know where cause we have some ''business'' to take care of" he said as he rolled of her and ahsoka giggled which she never really does

anakin left the room and went to find obi-wan he already knew what this talk was goin to be about.

**ok here it is no harsh reviews but if you do write somthing harsh i dont care**


	7. Chapter 7

Mounths later. Ahsoka is now 6 mounths her pregnant belly was showing she now wore a white tunic which she hated cuz it was itchy but skyguy says she would be much happy with it than her other outfit she normally wore but he doesnt know cuz he is never here its been two mounths since she has seen him, him and obi-wan have been on this mission to track down General tin head which is a wild goose chase but whatever.

"Ahsoka Tano my dear how are you" said master ti who walked up to ahsoka who was cleaning a mess that one of the younglings made in the mess hall.

"hello master Ti i have been good im ready to get this baby out of me"Ahsoka said as she placed an hand on her belly

"well you still have a ways to go young one" said master Ti she placed a hand on ahsokas belly and felt it kick

"it kicked"

"yea she does that alot shes really kicky today though" said ahsoka

"so you have found out its a girl"

"yes i did about a week ago really"

"have you told the father what it is yet" said master Ti

"no not yet" ahsoka looked to the ground

"who is the father ahsoka you can tell me" she bent down to ahsokas eye level

"im sorry master i cant, i better get back to this mess it wont clean its selt" ahsoka said as she bowed

master Ti just walked off Ahsoka felt bad she has wanted to tell some one but she cant it would ruin both her and anakins careers

all the sudden all the younglings jumped out of there sets and ran to the door when ahsoka looked up to see what they were all excited about it was master obi-wan she walked over to him

"master kenobi!" she yelled

"hello young one how have you been?"

"im doing fine master i cant wait for the baby to get here" said ahsoka

"yes i think the whole temple is" he said as he strocked his beard

"well master im tired so im goin to be off to my quarters" said ahsoka

"very well then have a good night" said obi-wan

ahsoka walked to her and her masters quarters she was so happy to get to see him its felt like forever

she walked in the room

"master!" she yelled and jumped into his arms forgetting her big belly

"oh snips easy" he said as he slowly let her down "i''ve missed you snips did you miss me?"

"of course i did anakin" she said as she leaned up and gave him a kiss

anakin laughed a little when he a pressed on her stomach and felt the baby kick he then bent down and kissed her stomach it made ahsoka smile big she loves it when he will do that and when he would talk to it.

"oh i bought the baby somthing" sayed anakin who started to big threw his bag he then pulled out on green tiny booties

i got this on one of the outer rim planets we went to and i saw the coolest crib it was so cool it was super expensive but hes worth it

"he anakin its not a boy its a girl" ahsoka said as she took the booties and put it on the babies dresser they had

"it is when did you find out" said anakin

"last week" she said as she turned to look at him

"last week and why didnt you tell me last week !" said anakin

"well i cant just call you on your comp and i wanted to tell you in person" she said as she moved closer to him

"yea your right i was really wanting a boy though"

"im sorry baby" said ahsoka she started to cry

"snips why are you crying im totaly fine that its a girl it doesnt matter to me as long as you and the baby are both healthy im sorry i upset you" he said as he huged her

"its ok anakin im just emotional i thougth this part was over with" she said as she wiped her eyes

anakin leaned down and cuped her face and kissed her" i love you" he said

"i love you to"

**heres another update!**


	8. Chapter 8

It was the next morning Anakin and Ahsoka were sleeping on Anakins bed, Anakins head was in the crook of Ahsokas neck and his hand on top of her pugie comp just went off..

"Ahh not this early!" yelled Anakin

ashoka started to stir when she finaly woke

" hey your up early" she said as she sat up and rubed her eyes

"yea I know that was Obi-wan the council wants me to come up" he said as he bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheeck

"what are you doing today love" anakin laughed

"oh you know the usual" said ahsoka as she stood up slowly

"well i got to go snips so I"ll see you tonight okay?" said anakin

"yea I"ll be here" she said as she headed to the shower

anakin made his way to the council room as the big doors open he walked into the center of the room and bowed

"master Skywalker you are to be sent to naboo imediatley we have had word that count Dooku is holding the queen hostage master kenobi and his forces will join you" said Mace Windu

"yes master"said Anakin as he bowed when he walked out of the room Obi-wan was standing there

"Ah Anakin hurry we must leave now if we are to insure the queens saftey" said obi-wan in a hurry

"well okay but can I go tell Ahsoka that i wont be back tonight" said Anakin

"what no! we have to hurry!" yelled Obi-wan

"ok" sighed anakin as he joined his old master in a run to the ship he couldnt help but feel bad for not telling Ahsoka bye and he just came back from that one mission he never gets to spend time with her and the way things are going the council will probly have him on a mission while are babys born but no matter what they say he is goin to be there for Ahsoka and to see his baby girl for the first Anakin was almost to the ship he saw one of Ahsokas friends

"Hey! tell Ahsoka im on a mission to naboo and this shouldnt take to long ok." said anakin

"yes master"said the young jedi girl

a couple of hours later

Ahsoka was walking up to her quarters for the night she couldnt wait to see anakin she hasnt seen him all day

"Ahsoka!" yelled a girl from the end of the hall

"oh hey whats up?"

"master skywalker told me to tell you earlyer that he is gone on a mission to Naboo and that it should not take to long" said the young jedi girl

"oh great well thanks" said ahsoka and the girl walked off then ahsoka went in to her room she saw her bed to the right and anakins to the left and the babys dresser on the wall by Ahsokas bed she sat on his bed and began to cry yea he said it wouldnt take that long but he doesnt know thats what he said last time and he was gone for a mouth! I cant take it not to see him that long again she already missed him so felt the baby kick guessing it could feel her distress" its ok baby daddy will be back soon mommy will make sure of it" she said to her swollen tummy

Anakin and obi-wan finally landed on Naboo they landed on the outscirts of the city where the queen is being held as they made there way threw the city Anakin saw A Togruta woman who was pregnant she was farther along than Ahsoka cuz her belly was much bigger but when he saw her it made him think and miss Ahsoka more he as fallen in love with her so fast it was intoxicating he couldnt wait for Ahsoka to have the baby he bet it would look just like Ahsoka simply beautiful

" Anakin! quit daydreaming you have to stay foucus!" yelled Obi-wan

"Sorry master just thinking" he said with a smile

Obi-wan just shook his head "were at the palace stay sharp"said obi-wan

they entered the palace with no trouble they were obviously heading into A trap

"you know this is a trap right master"said anakin they saw the queen sitting on her throne to easy

"Ah master jedi you came" said count Dooku who came out from the shadows

"I am so glad you have fallen into my trap"said the count with a smile

"were always prepared for anything count surrender count" said Anakin

"not yet Skywalker" yelled Dooku as a comado droid popped out of no where and shot Obi-wan in the leg

"Master!" yelled anakin

then anakin ran at dooku lightsaber drawn and they began to fight anakin slashed at dooku but he blocked it easyly then they parried and anakin broke off then he fliped over dooku to stab him from beind but the count moved out of the way and sashed upwards and cut anakins left arm off

anakin screamed and fell to the ground

"hahahaha you have fallen skywalker" laughed dooku evily

"but you will not die soon I will make you suffer A horrable death hahaha" said dooku

as dooku and anakin were battleing obi-wan called in reinforcements but when they came the droids over powered the clones but kenobi escaped and got into his ship and speeded to courasant

when Obi-wan arrived he ran into the temple and he ran into Ahsoka and almost knocked her over

"Oh master watch it"Ahsoka said playfully

"ahsoka anakins been injured and captured!" said Obi-wan

"what! and you left him there!" yelled Ahsoka

"i have to go Ahsoka i must report this to the council"yelled obi-wan as he ran away

ahsoka then fell on her knees and began to cry holding on to her stomach he said he would be back he promised and i promised my baby her daddy will be back and i will keep that promise

Ahsoka steaked up to the council room and got up to the doors and heard them talk about where they thought dooku and him was and that he might not be alive for long with that she ran to the hanger and got into the twilight and flew off she hasnt flew this in like 6 mouths she was goin to find anakin and bring him back safely!

**ok here it is i kinda made Obi-wan look like a panzy but oh well tell me what you think and if you can give me ideai about what to do with this story that would be cool!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ahsoka was on tthe twilight heading for Naboo she was half way there the council has been blowin up her comp. link for an hour finaly arrived to Naboo she then landed on the out skirts of the city close to where Anakin and Obi-wan landed she then walked threw the city tell she got to the castel walls she then climbed over one of the wall and sneeked into the castel.

"So Skywalker how does it feel to be so close to death" said count Dooku

"your goin to have to do more than sith lighting to kill me count!" yelled anakin how was on a chair when only one arm chained since he got one cut off.

"Ah sir theres a jedi in sector 4 of the castel" said a battel droid

"alone jedi let me see this" said count who turned on the secrurity cams he then saw a single jedi 'ahsoka' in sector 4

"Ha a padawan how cute" laughed Dooku "I would take it is your padawan skywalker?" asked dooku anankin remained quiet hoping ahsoka would some how escape why would she come here an risk her self and the baby she can be so me somthimes god.

"bring me that jedi" orderd the count

"roger roger"said 7 battel droids and to super battle droids they marched off to sector 4

"Ok Ahsoka where could he be"said ahsoka talking to herself all the sudden she heard clanking of battle droids

"oh oh"said ahsoka

"get her"yelled a battle droid

ahsoka wiped out her lightsaber and was wining at first but a comando droid came up behind her an struck her in the back of the head knocking her out the two super battle droids drug her to the cell where Anakin and Dooku they reached the cell they threw her by dooku and she then awoke.

"HaHa"laughed Dooku

"this is all the Republic could send A padawan"

"leave her alone count"yelled Anakin

"aw Skywalker are you afraid for her because you should be"laughed Dooku

"Anakin"said ahsoka who saw what state anakin was in

"hmm and a pregnant one at that"said dooku who patted her belly ahsoka pulled away from him

"dont touch me slimo"yelled Ahsoka

"why your master obviously has"Dooku said jestering to her pregnant state

"you dont know anything about us!"yellled Ahsoka

"Oh but I do I have my ways Ahsoka of knowing things like how i know you would come and how i knew you where pregnant and like how i know anakin skywalker is the father of your baby and i do have my proof!"said Dooku

Ahsoka looked over at Anakin and he shook his head

"how?" asked Ahsoka 

"that is none of your concern"said Dooku

"now my master is very interested in the child and he will be most please to have it in his possession"said Dooku

"like hell your not getting it Count!"yelled Anakin

"his orders are to receive it or kill it and since i have A feeling my master wants to keep it as a aprentice i will kill it!" yelled Dooku

"No! dont hurt my baby please!" yelled Ahsoka

"im afraid i have no choice my dear"said Dooku

he then sent a burst of lighting to Ahsoka anakin screamed tears started to run down is face afraid he was going to loose both the baby and Ahsoka ahsoka was in deep pain when all the sudden bombs started to hit the castel

"sir the republic is attacking the clones have over run us! yelled a battle droid

"Blast"yelled dooku he stoped the sith lighting and ran to his ship and got away

"Ahsoka!"yelled Anakin Ahsoka was not responding

then rex and five more clones came into the cell and release anakin who was trippin over Ahsoka and cody lift ahsoka and they started to find there way out of the castle rex assist anakin into the gunship and cody layed ahsoka by him and it took off to the resalute when they arrived ahsoka was rushed to the medbay anakin was forced to wait outside the room the med droid came out of the room and told anakin that she is going into pre-mature labor and there not able to stop it and she was goin to have to deliver the baby now if there was any chance of saving it

Anakin ran into the room ahsoka was screaming he got to her side and held her hand

"Anakin its to early"said Ahsoka threw one of her contractions

"I know but its goin to be okay you hear me"said and Anakin and he kissed her hand ahsoka was orderd to push and after about five pushed the baby came out the tube was raped around its neck it wasent breathing Obi-wan came into the room and saw it

"Ma'ma the baby isnt breathing and it needs a blood tranfusion" said the med droid who deliverd it while another med froid was working on the baby

"just take my blood just please save my baby please!"cried ahsoka

"we cant your to weak you have lost anuff blood already"said the droid

"Take mine im the father"said Anakin said Anakin

"what!"yelled Obi-wan

anakin looked over to him and the droid ordered him to take a seat by ahsoka and there started to take some blood from him te baby started breathing after about 3 mins of the med droid working on it and then when they got anuff blood from Anakin they gave it to the baby and put it into another room for recovery.

A couple of hours later ahsoka was sleeping on the bed where she deliverd and anakin was still in the chair beside her when a med droid woke him up

"im sorry sir for waking you but your daughter is fine now she will need to be on oxygen at night for a while but not to long would you like to see her now " said the droid

"yes of course"said anakin he walked into the room and looked into the bed where she was she looked up at him and smiled she had blue eyes just like his and ahsokas her skin was a coupe of shades lighter than ahsokas she had the features of a togruta the mortals and head tails her markings on her face was mainly around her eyes like ahsokas she had anakins nose and cheek bones she even had the same smile as he did

"can i hold her?'asked anakin

"of course" said the droid

(anakin got his arm fixed right after the baby was born so he does have to arms now.)

he held her carefuly he was so scared he would break her she was so tiny he stroked her cheek with his thumb and began to rock her to sleep

Obi-wan stood at the door "she looks like you, you know"said obi-wan with a smile

"really? I think she looks like Ahsoka" said anakin who never looked up he just kept staring at her

obi-wan put a hand on anakins shoulder and rubed the babys arm with A finger

"I told the council" said Obi-wan

"Oh what did they say?" said Anakin

"they where shocked they want to have a meeting with you when you get back" said Obi-wan

"great"said anakin then all the sudden the baby started to stir the wimper then it started to scream

"Oh my god what do?" asked anakin who was looking at Obi-wan

"dont look at me daddy it your baby shes probly hungry"said obi-wan lauging with his hands up

"right so what food do i give her?" asked anakin

"milk!" said Obi-wan

"Oh" said anakin

"Obi-wan i dont know anything about being a dad"said anakin who then got up and started to walk down the hall towards ahsokas room

"I dont think any of us do at first Anakin you will be fine" said obi-wan

Ahsoka could hear her baby from down the hall crying so she sat up knowing anakin would freak out and come give her the baby

"oh good your up"said anakin who handed her the baby ahsoka then took a blanket so Obi-wan wouldnt see her boob come out when she started to feed the baby

"well im glad shes okay"said Ahsoka "shes so pretty Anakin she looks just like you"said ahsoka who started to tear up

"thats what Obi-wan said i think she looks like her mom simply beautiful"said anakin smiling

ahsoka looked up at him and smiled then anakin leanded down to kiss her ahsoka kissed him back followed by three more kissed in a row

"Okay thats anuff!"yelled Obi-wan he was still tooken back on them being together and it was weired to him to see them kiss.

later that day the baby was Asleep on her belly laying on Ahsokas chest anakin was laying by Ahsoka laying on her bed rubing the babys back

"what are we going to name her"said Ahsoka who layed her hand on the babys head

"i dont baby what do you want to name her" said anakin

"how about suki" said Ahsoka

"yea thats cute i like it Suki Shmi Skywalker" said Anakin with A smile.

**Okay that was my story now how about a sequal!**


End file.
